


Mi ser olvidado

by miranda01



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda01/pseuds/miranda01
Summary: Tara Markov sueña con los superhéroes locales: los jóvenes titanes, pero le resta importancia al asunto. Sin embargo comienza a asustarse al encontrarse con Chico Bestia, quien la quiere convencer de que se llama Terra y es una Titán. El problema es que si ella recuerda todo, su pasado y las malas decisiones la condenarán...





	1. El prólogo de mi vida: un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> -Pequeña advertencia para entender el desarrollo del Fic:
> 
> La historia se sitúa en el último capítulo de la 5ta temp. de la serie animada Teen Titans Go! "Todo cambia" pero también están mezclados los siguientes capítulos:
> 
> "Terra" (cap. 16 según la wikipedia), "Nace una nueva Titán" (cap. 21), "Traición" (Cap. 23), "Repercusiones parte 1 y parte 2" (cap. 25 y 26 respectivamente) y "Todo Cambia" (cap. 66). También copié algunos diálogos de la serie en Español Latino para incrementar el impacto y la emoción.
> 
> ../../../Contiene spoilers del comic The new Teen Titans (1980)/../../../
> 
> Disclaimer: la serie Teen Titans Go! le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a DC y los respectivos creadores del manga de The new Teen Titans, bajo la dirección del escritor y artista de Marv Wolfman y George Pérez en 1980 (los amo por crear a Terra/Tara Markov).

Había sido un día muy cansado y Tara Markov estaba lista para ir a la cama. Sólo tenía que enviar un e-mail a sus compañeros de grupo para la tarea que les dejo el profesor de matemáticas, miró la hora y no era tan tarde, pero sino se dormía pronto mañana no querría levantarse, aun así, se quedó un par de horas más en la computadora. De pronto sus piernas empezaron a dolerle y recordó lo horroroso y cansado que había sido el correr cinco kilómetros en el festival deportivo escolar de hace dos días, sería mejor dormir pronto.

Terra apagó la computadora y la luz de su habitación, se introdujo en la cama, y miró el techo de su habitación llenándose tristeza ante la soledad que sentía. Aún recordaba cómo fue que llegó a ese pequeño departamento: un día despertó en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba sucia y muy adolorida, estaba llena de vendas y tenía un traje metálico muy extraño. Logró quitarse el traje metálico y se cubrió con las vendas, y de esa manera caminó hacia la ciudad hasta que un grupo de policías que patrullaban la zona la encontraron y la llevaron al Hospital Central, donde la revisaron y la hidrataron con sueros, le dieron de comer y los médicos, al igual que ella, descubrieron que no recordaba más que su nombre, descubrió su edad a través de los exámenes médicos y aprendió a conocerse a sí misma conviviendo con los demás pacientes.

Pronto tuvo que dejar el hospital porque su condición física mejoró, así que personas del hospital le ayudaron a conseguir ayuda del gobierno para que pudiera encontrar un sitio donde vivir y retomar los estudios, y así fue como Tara comenzó una rutina escolar, con una pensión que le permitiría vivir modestamente hasta que terminara la secundaria y luego la preparatoria. Después tendría que trabajar para pagarse la universidad, aun no sabia qué estudiar, pero igual debería trabajar para mantenerse por sí sola.

Vivía sola y sentía un vacío en su interior, no le gustaba ver las noticias porque siempre la ponían triste y más si transmitían notas sobre superhéroes o en concreto de los Teen Titans, que vivían y trabajaban en la misma ciudad en que ella vivía. No sabía por qué, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto saber sobre ellos, y menos admirarlos, como hacían la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase.

― ¡Ya debería dejar de pensar tanto!, es tarde y pierdo tiempo que podría usar en dormir ― susurró la chica y abrazo una almohada, y cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse, sabía que si lo lograba al dormir dejarían de dolerle sus piernas.

Pronto Tara se quedó dormida y comenzó a soñar…

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en medio de un desierto. Todo era amarillo, solo el cielo tenía un pequeño toque azul, pero hacía tanto calor que decidió buscar una cueva o un sitio donde resguardarse. Pronto divisó un gran hoyo en la tierra, así que decidió meterse a descansar un rato. Entró y abrió la bolsa que traía consigo, sacó un pedazo de pan y se lo comió, luego tomó un poco de agua y por último sacó una manzana muy roja y jugosa al morder. Cuando se la hubo terminado, arrojó el corazón de la manzana de forma que caería hasta el fondo de aquel hoyo.

Tara se sentía muy tranquila, ansiosa, pero al fin y al cabo tranquila como pocas veces se había sentido, le gustaba la sensación de estar bajo tierra, era como si estuviera envuelta por una capa impenetrable que la protegería de cualquier persona que la quisiera lastimar. Más no le duró mucho esa tranquilidad, porque comenzó a temblar y sintió que algo estaba subiendo por el hoyo y que indudablemente iba a colisionar con ella. Se dio prisa, salió del sitio y se alejó, cuando de pronto un gran escorpión gigante apareció. Tara se asustó ante la impresión y comenzó a correr, y para su mala suerte el animal gigante comenzó a perseguirla. Pasado el shock inicial pudo pensar claramente.

― Creo que no le gustó el corazón de manzana que dejé caer ― comentó con una chispa de humor mientras corría. A lo lejos divisó un gran arco de tierra, y decidió tenderle una trampa al escorpión. Cuando llegó al callejón sin salida y el escorpión estuvo bajo el arco de piedra, oyó que unas voces le hablaban, pero quería demostrar a sus espectadores lo que podía hacer con sus poderes, así que sin demora alzó sus manos y dirigió toda su fuerza hacia aquel enorme arco de piedra que se desprendió y aplastó al animal…

Sonrió complacida de su hazaña y se dio la oportunidad de voltear a ver a los que habían gritado. Eran los jóvenes titanes, los había visto en las revistas y periódicos de esa nueva ciudad que visitaba, bueno, solo iba de paso pero sería interesante conocer a aquellos superhéroes. Hizo que la tierra se elevara y la elevara para dar la cara a los jóvenes.

― ¿Qué? ¿Es que nunca antes habían visto a un superhéroe? ―

― Soy Robín, ¿Dónde…?― Pero el líder de los jóvenes titanes no termino de hablar porque Terra le interrumpió

― ¡Los jóvenes titanes, es grandioso conocerlos! Soy Terra…―

.

.

.

De pronto un remolino de colores la rodeo y sintió como si cayera, Tara abrió ligeramente sus ojos, se acomodó en la cama y volvió a dormir.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en un roca, a la orilla a del mar de Nueva York, volteo hacia arriba y vio la gran T, el hogar de los jóvenes titanes, y a su lado, estaba un chico de color verde. Estaban en una acalorada discusión.

― Promete que no le dirás a nadie... ¡Nunca! ― Aquel chico sabia su secreto, no podía controlar sus poderes y no quería que los demás lo supieran, sino la tratarían como un bicho raro y volvería a estar sola, además si pensaban que ella era peligrosa, la encerrarían... como ya había sucedido en tiempos anteriores...

― Claro ― respondió el chico

― ¡Júralo!

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo prometo ― respondió chico bestia, realmente era muy agradable estar con él, se sentía como si hubiera encontrado la familia que siempre deseó…

Sin embargo el cielo nocturno comenzó a teñirse de rojo y ya no se encontraba en el exterior del edificio T, sino estaba dentro y Robín había descubierto su secreto.

Chico Bestia la había traicionado.

―Me mentiste ― así como pronuncio esas palabras, la escena volvió a cambiar.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo por el desierto por el cual llegó, cuando de pronto una presencia comenzó a seguirla.

― Hola niña, ¿De qué huyes? ― le pregunto un hombre que vestía una armadura de metal y portaba una llamativa mascara, mitad naranja y mitad negra. Era Slade.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

― Vengo a recordarte mi oferta, te ofrezco control ―

― No necesito a nadie ―

― Tú no perteneces a ningún lado, igual que yo, puedo ser tu mentor y enseñarte a brillar ―

― Chico bestia… ―

― Te traicionó Terra…ven conmigo. Tomemos el control de tu vida y de la ciudad.―

Lo único que quería era dejar de causar desastres naturales con sus poderes, quería que nadie supiera sus secretos y poder ayudar a las personas.

― Yo puedo ser el padre que perdiste ― dijo Slade a Terra y ella recordó cuando su padre la mandó lejos de casa, cuando su madre murió y su nueva madrastra la odiaba, su padre la abandonó para después morir a manos de unos terroristas. La gente que conocía le temía o buscaba hacerle daño, los titanes seguro que la rechazarían ahora que conocían la falta de control sobre sus poderes.

Ella misma era un peligro.

Slade le tendió su mano, y Terra la tomó. Selló un pacto donde lo único que buscaba era un poco de comprensión…

La escena de su sueño volvió a cambiar, y ahora eran un dulce atardecer, en el que regresaba a la torre de los titanes, y vio pasar las imágenes de cómo se ganó la confianza de cada uno de ellos, hasta el momento en que Chico Bestia le regalo aquella caja en forma de corazón, ¿Por qué se la tuvo que dar precisamente la noche en que Slade había dado la orden de atacar la torre?

Tara soñó con su primera y única cita, aquel cariño inmensurable que le daba Chico Bestia era reconfortante. Los juegos de la feria abandonada, las fotografías, las risas y el beso con el que casi sellan la noche. Por un momento se permitió el poder soñar con un futuro libre y feliz, pero Slade llegó y le contó la verdad a Chico Bestia. Cuando Terra se arrepintió y buscó ayuda del titán para abandonar el camino que le estaba trazando Slade como su aprendiz... Chico bestia le dio la espalda y la dejó sola, rompiendo así lo poco que quedaba de su corazón…

― Si tan solo Chico bestia no hubiera perdido la fe en mí, yo habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para alejarme de la oscuridad que ya me cubría. Slade me ayudó, fue como un padre para mi… él me pidió que lo ayudará, pero yo no quería lastimarlos… ― habló Tara en sueños

―Slade tenía razón, tú no tienes amigos― oyó la voz de Chico Bestia diciendo eso cuando de pronto sentía que caía y ante la fuerte sacudida, despertó…

.

.

.

Miró el reloj que mostraba las 5 am, aun le quedaban dos horas más para levantarse e ir a la escuela, pero no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, aquel sueño había sido tan real… y doloroso.

Estaba sudando, así decidió darse una ducha y arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Ella no se llamaba Terra, su nombre era Tara Markov, estaba segura de que había escapado de casa para huir de su madrastra como en su sueño, pero estaba segura de que en cuanto recordara su dirección podría regresar y la recibirían, seguro que algún familiar la aceptaría de regreso...

Aferrada a ese pensamiento se marchó a la escuela, ya había amanecido y estaba a una cuadra de llegar cuando de pronto se escucho una fuerte explosión, parecía que los jóvenes titanes estaban luchando contra un monstro blanco y horrible.

― Hoy soñé con los jóvenes titanes, ¿será una coincidencia? ― pensó Tara mientras los observaba pelear, cuando de pronto un carro fue lanzado cerca de donde se encontraba ella y se asustó al ver que sus manos se alzaban rápidamente, como en su sueño, cuando aplastaba al escorpión gigante. Asustada, bajó sus brazos y emprendió la marcha a la escuela, lo que necesitaba era llenar su mente de nuevos aprendizajes, no seguir pensando en sueños fantasiosos y súper héroes... porque estaba muy segura de que ella no era una heroína, era una chica perdida y sin recuerdos…


	2. Encuentro

Fue un día cansado, había tenido doble clase de matemáticas y necesitaba descansar, así que llevó a cabo la misma rutina de todas las noches: bañarse, ponerse su pijama, cenar, lavarse los dientes y prender la computadora. Estuvo un rato haciendo tarea y escuchando música, cuando le dieron las 11 de la noche, así que se dirigió a dormir. Hizo unas últimas anotaciones en su cuaderno, que dejó a un lado de su cama.

Cuando se quedo dormida comenzó a ver el carro gris y azul de los jóvenes titanes ir con precaución por las calles… el odio la comenzó a embargar.

―Destruir a los titanes… ― dijo Terra levantando su puño y atacándolos, soñó como destruía y enterraba a cada uno de ellos, ― No me pueden dañar si yo los destruyo primero.―

Disfrutó hacer perder los estribos a Raven, hacer caer a cada uno... aun cuando Robín le dio una última oportunidad, cuando le ofreció su ayuda para escapar de Slade y, Terra simplemente la rechazó y disfrutó el placer que solo conocen los que se abandonan a la sed de poder.

Soñó con todos los crímenes que cometió para someter a la ciudad, disfruto de un total dominio de sus poderes, ahora nadie podría detenerla…

.

.

.

Dieron las 7 am y sonó su despertador. Tara se levanto cansada, el sueño de esta noche había sido muy oscuro y triste, no le dio miedo pero la consideró una pesadilla, ella nunca podría haber sometido a la ciudad, ni siquiera tenía poderes. Trataba de convencerse a sí misma, cuando de pronto tiró el cuaderno que dejó a un lado de su cama la noche anterior, se agachó a recogerlo y en ese momento se quedó totalmente paralizada… había algo escrito, por su propia letra pero no recordaba haberlo hecho, la nota decía así:

"Mi nombre es Terra y he hecho cosas horribles, he jurado servir al amo de la oscuridad, he obedecido cada una de sus órdenes y he cometido crímenes en su nombre… he traicionado y atacado a cada uno de los que solían ser mis amigos, uno por uno he destruido a los jóvenes titanes y sin que nadie más me detenga he puesto a toda la ciudad de rodillas. Mi nombre es Terra y he hecho cosas horribles y no tengo absolutamente ningún remordimiento."

Tara se quedo congelada, y comenzó a sentir mucho miedo.

―Estos sueños se están saliendo de control ― dijo mientras arrancaba la hoja y la arrojaba al suelo. ― no tengo súper poderes, no soy ni villana ni heroína, solo soy una chica perdida sin memoria… ― repetía mientras se alistaba para ir a la escuela.

Llego temprano a la escuela, y tuvo una aburrida rutina, había faltado su profesor de informática pero les había dejado toneladas de tarea, pero por extraño que fuera aquella aburrida rutina la hacía sentir segura y en paz. Pronto dio la hora de la salida y Tara pasó a la biblioteca por un libro y luego salió a esperar a sus dos amigas, el día era muy soleado, se aegró al ver llegar a sus dos amigas, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al ver a cierto chico verde gritándole desde la reja de la escuela.

― ¡Oye Terra! soy yo, Chico Bestia ―gritó el joven titán

― ¿Lo conoces? ― preguntó una de sus amigas, y Tara se limitó a subir sus hombros como toda respuesta y emprendieron la marcha, porque realmente no recordaba conocerlo ― Más que en mis sueños ― pensó Tara, pero aquel chico no se dio por vencido y las siguió gritándole Terra a la inexpresiva Tara.

El chico verde corrió y se posiciono frente a Tara y la miró muy contento. Ella se sentía extraña, más no quiso traslucir ninguna de las emociones que sentía. Además, su nombre no era Terra, era Tara.

―Lo siento, te equivocaste de chica ― respondió Tara ante la sonrisa del titán.

― ¿No me recuerdas? ― pregunto Chico Bestia con desconcierto.

― ¿Debería? ―

― Soy Chico Bestia, pasábamos tiempo juntos, pensabas que era gracioso ― dijo el chico haciendo pucheros. Aquello le dio risa a Tara, y se relajó, seguro era una broma y sus sueños solo una fantasía.

―Lo ves, aun puedo hacerte reír ―

―Como dije, te equivocaste de chica ― y dio media vuelta para marcharse, ― Aun debo sacar un libro de la biblioteca, pedirle mi cuaderno a Andrew y… ― pensaba Tara ocupando su mente en otra cosa que no fuera ese chico tan extraño, hasta que él la tomo del hombro y detuvo su marcha.

―Tal vez si conversáramos, recordarías ― insistió él

― Tengo que irme ― dijo Tara retomando su camino

― Solo una pizza, yo te invito ― decía el Chico Bestia cuando sus amigas salieron a su defensa, le pidieron a ese chico tan raro que se alejara de Tara.

― Quizás un trozo ― dijo Tara al ver la tristeza de aquel chico, además, si conversaba con él tal vez pudiera terminar de convencerse de que todo lo que sucedía era un malentendido, que sus sueños eran una mala jugada de su mente. Deseaba que la chica que buscaba ese Titán apareciera pronto y así Tara podría continuar su vida en paz.

Chico Bestia la llevo a la pizzería más famosa de la ciudad, y estuvieron conversando de las aventuras de los jóvenes titanes, Tara oía interesada pero nada de eso se le hacía familiar.

― No has cambiado nada Terra ―

― ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? ―

― Porque tú eres Terra ―

― ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? ―

― Luces como ella, hablas como ella, te ríes igual que ella, ¿No recuerdas nada de antes? ―

― Sólo recuerdo la secundaria ―

― Vivías en el desierto, antes de unirte a los jóvenes titanes, al principio no podías controlar tus poderes, luego Slade te ayudó, y tú querías controlar la ciudad, pero al final no pudiste continuar con eso y nos salvaste a todos ―

― ¿Por qué querrías ser amigo de alguien que causo tantos problemas? ―

― Porque yo sé quién eres realmente ―

Pronto les trajeron su pizza, una suprema con anchoas extra sin champiñones, y al verla Terra sintió pánico, realmente era su pizza favorita, ―Él no puede conocerme realmente, es una broma de mal gusto ― pensó enojándose y queriendo huir de allí. Sin embargo él la convenció de ir a la torre de los titanes, no tenia impresora en su casa y él le ofrecía poder trabajar en una súper computadora, además, quería convencerse a sí misma y al chico verde de que ella no era esa chica llamada Terra.

Una vez estando en la torres de los titanes, Tara quedo maravillada, era un lugar increíble, el sueño de todo adolescente, pero cuando Chico Bestia la llevó a su habitación se sintió como en casa… como si pudiera llegar y tirarse a la cama y disfrutar de la vista desde ese lugar, observaba cada detalle del lugar hasta que encontró una hermosa cajita de metal en forma de corazón con su espejo, ver su reflejo en aquel espejo… aquello le dio escalofríos…

― Yo hice eso para ti, ¿Lo recuerdas Terra? ― dijo Chico Bestia

― Es lindo, escucha, yo realmente debo irme ―

Cuando llegaron al pie de la torre de los Titanes Tara quiso convencer a su acompañante de que ella no era Terra.

― Quizás tu amiga este afuera en algún lugar, espero que la encuentres ― dijo Tara, quería asegurarse de que ese chico no la volviera a buscar, a pesar de que se sentía segura y tranquila a su lado, también se sentía extraña y nerviosa.

― Ya la encontré ― respondió él y luego lanzo una piedra al agua

― Chico Bestia… ―

― Vamos, tienes que recordar… algo, cualquier cosa ― y sin previo aviso le tiro a Tara un puño de tierra, ese acto hizo enojar mucho a Tara, ella no tenia poderes y no podía manipular la tierra como en sus sueños, pero no iba a dejar que un súper héroe se burlara de ella y la llenara de tierra, así que se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.
> 
> Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. En este capítulo retomé muchas partes del capítulo original de la serie, pero el próximo capítulo viene con más cosas inéditas y drama xD
> 
> ¿Un Review?
> 
> sábado 04 de diciembre del 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a mi primer fic en la plataforma de AO3.
> 
> Les presento mi primer fic de terra, espero no confundirlos por la estructura un poco revuelta del fic.
> 
> Luego de leer el comic donde sale la Terra "original" quedé un poco decepcionada, porque ese personaje era realmente malvado, así que quise conservar a la buena pero indecisa Terra de la serie animada. 
> 
> ¡¿Reviews?! ¡Por fas! ¡¿Dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos?! Sus comentarios retroalimentan los fics.
> 
> La historia esta creada y dedicada para los Fans de Terra, y todo aquel al que le interesase saber que podría haber pasado con Terra después del capítulo 66 de la 5ta temporada (que era el inicio de una sexta temporada, pero que fue cancelada u_u)
> 
> Disfruten la historia! 
> 
> domingo 04 de diciembre del 2016


End file.
